Lonely Night
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Shinichi is back but has trouble sleeping his first night back in his own house.


**This idea was once again inspired by Detectivegeekshin! She is amazing and helps me come up with so many wonderful ideas! I'm so very glad that I met her!**

* * *

Shinichi wasn't sure how he should be feeling as he stood in the doorway of the Mouri's apartment he'd called home for almost a year. Ran was crying as she hugged him goodbye and while Kogoro was acting like he didn't care and that it was about time he left, Shinichi could see the sadness in his eyes. He'd grown fond of living with them, and it had been nice to have people to come home to, who cared about where he was and what he was doing.

He was also going to miss Ran's meals every day, and how Kogoro would scold him for doing something dangerous, concern in his eyes that he might get hurt. For almost a year now he'd felt like he'd been part of a real family.

But he knew he couldn't stay forever.

So finishing his goodbyes, he followed his mother – disguised as Conan's mother for the last time – down the steps and towards the car. Haibara had finished the antidote a week ago, and Shinichi had spent the time since arranging for Conan to move back to America with his mother while saying his goodbyes.

Shinichi had always known this day would come, but now that it was here, it was much harder to let go than he'd anticipated. The kids had cried and promised to make him write, and all the officers had been sad to see him go, telling him he had been a valuable contribution while warning him to stay out of trouble.

Staring at the Mouri's who were waving from the bottom of the steps, Shinichi briefly wondered if this was alright. He'd always wanted to turn back to Shinichi, but maybe…

"Everything alright Shin-chan?" His mother whispered softly next to him.

Shaking the thought from his head, he nodded silently. He would miss Ran, but it wasn't like he was going far away. And she'd be happy to have Shinichi back again. For good this time.

/

Shinichi laid awake as he stared at the ceiling, his eyes burning for sleep but mind unwilling to comply. The antidote had worked perfectly, and after a day of observation by Haibara to make sure there were no lingering effects, he'd been cleared to go back home. His parents had only stayed another day before going back to their normal travels.

It was already past midnight, but no matter how tired he was, Shinichi couldn't fall asleep. Everything was too quiet. He kept expecting Kogoro's snoring, or the sound of Ran finishing cleaning or doing her homework or talking to a friend before heading to bed herself, but there was only silence.

His room was bigger than the Mouri's living area, yet to Shinichi it felt too big. Too cold. Too lonely. Curling onto his side, he shut his eyes and attempted to sleep, but his mind kept drifting back to how cozy it was living with Ran. It was noisy, and he'd always wished for some peace and privacy, but it had been nice.

Twisting and turning in an effort to get comfortable, he finally gave up an hour later and threw off the covers. He wandered through the large, empty halls of his house, trying to figure out what to do. He knew he needed sleep, but he just couldn't find any. He couldn't go to Ran's – she didn't even know Shinichi was back yet. And it was too soon after Conan left. His parents weren't even in the country, and by the time he got to Hattori's, it would be morning.

Shinichi wrapped his arms around himself and sank into his armchair in the library. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this alone.

/

Professor Agasa rubbed his eyes and yawned as he shuffled his way towards the door. It was nearing two in the morning, and he didn't know who could _possibly_ be visiting this late. Throwing open the door, any response he had died on his lips at the sight of Shinichi standing there.

The professor had never seen the teenager so small and vulnerable than he looked in that moment. He was still in his pajamas, with circles barely beginning to show under his eyes which were directed at the ground. He had his arms wrapped around himself and seemed to _lost_.

Shoulders relaxing and eyes softening at the sight, he stepped aside and gestured his young neighbor inside. The detective smiled slightly and slowly entered, toing off his shoes. Making his way towards the living room, Agasa quickly rummaged up a spare pillow and blanket, setting them on the couch.

Ai had taken his only spare bedroom, but Shinichi didn't seem to mind taking the couch for the night. Lying down, he pulled the blanket over himself and closed his eyes. Smiling fondly at the teen who was like a son to him, Agasa pulled the blanket higher and whispered, "Goodnight Shinichi."

Glancing back before he turned off the light, the professor smiled at how the teenager was already asleep, a small smile on his face.

/

Haibara yawned lightly as she made her way downstairs. She made her way to the kitchen, only to pause as she passed a sleeping Kudo on the couch. Blinking at the happy smile he wore, she wondered why he was sleeping on their couch instead of back in his own bed next door. Obviously _something_ had happened, leading to the detective coming over during the night, but she couldn't understand _what_. Shaking her head, she let a small smile grace her lips at how happy and relaxed he seemed as he slept. It seemed whatever had taken place wasn't anything she needed to worry about.

* * *

 **She and one of her friends came up with this idea, and I HAD to write it, because I LOVED it! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
